


Falling in love with you.

by jack05writes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack05writes/pseuds/jack05writes
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak experiences the tortures of being in love with his best friend....Aka a very short steddie one-shot.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Falling in love with you.

To eddie, falling in love with stanley was the easiest thing in the world. Easier than falling asleep. But he couldn't say the same about being in love with stanley.  
That was pure hell.  
Because in the end, eddie knew that stanley would never fall in love with him. He knew that stanley loved him- they were best friends, for gods sake- but it wasn't the same.

Eddie would sit with stanley in the clubhouse, listening to him talk about so many things- birds, school, home. The girl he liked.  
Eddie so badly wanted to hate patty, but he just couldn't. Every interaction he had with her was sweet and genuine- and he could truly see why stan was infatuated with her. But somehow, that made it hurt even more.

And here they were. Stan sat opposite eddie on the floor, as they listened to one another talk for hours. And it was lucky, really, that they trusted each other enough to tell their secrets to- but also unfortunate in eddie's eyes, since this meant that he felt guilty keeping anything from his friend.

"Hey stanley?" Eddie said in a small voice. Stan looked at him with interest.  
"I'm gay..." he continued, not wanting to look up and see stan's reaction. He felt an arm around him shoulder, and looked up to see stanley moving in to hug him. His heart fluttered and he smiled softly.  
"I love you eddie," stan comforted. "You know that right?"  
Eddie did. And though it hurt to hear his friend say that without him meaning it in the same way that eddie did, the boy's heart still warmed by stan's acceptance.  
Stan pulled away and smiled at him. Eddie laughed, relieved.  
"Now the next step is to get you a boyfriend," stan joked. Eddie lauged harder, shaking his head.  
"No, I can't think of anyone who would want to date me," he protested.  
He felt stan shove him lightly.  
"Aw, don't say that. You're cute."

And looking at stan grinning at him, eddie thought that actually, maybe he was okay with this. After all, he's lucky to even know stan.  
Eddie smiled to himself.


End file.
